


Anthony's mission.

by StarShineInTheDarkNight (starshineinthedarknight)



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen, Iron Man - Freeform, misson, movie, pov mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 17:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/870258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starshineinthedarknight/pseuds/StarShineInTheDarkNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AN: I would Arab-English the arabic, but I'm not 100% on it. I wrote this for my Avengers Roleplay, and if anyone's interested in roleplaying in it, message me on Skype: ItsRosseth</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anthony's mission.

Tony was mid flight when the missile struck him, propelling him down towards the earth, creating a huge indentation in the dirt. Rolling his eyes underneath his mask, he quickly reached up to grab the edge of the hole, pulling himself up. Overlooking the area around him, he quickly spotted the tank that had shot at him and raised his hand, firing a missile in return, turning when he heard the satisfactory sound of it's destruction.

His HUD scanned everything and anything surrounding him, deeming this area clear. He stood still for a moment longer, nodding to himself and starting up his thrusters, rocketing him up into the sky. JARVIS had already scanned the file Fury had given him and bits and pieces of it was floating in front of his eyes as he flew to the destination given to him. Droids, Fury said. Droids, for fucks sake. How many people would attempt to copy him when they all knew they could never even DREAM of coming near his technology, much less hardware. There were only two people who ever came close and only because they both had the blueprints. Yet they still failed.

Cocky, he knew, but there was and always will be one Iron Man. One Anthony Edward Stark.

The HUD flashed brightly in front of his eyes as he reached his target, cutting his flight stabilizers until the last few yards, powering them back on so he landed without stumbling. "JARVIS, inspect all surrounding buildings. Look for anyone alive, anyone hurt and everything with a heart beat. Separate the living, dead and injured and give me a figure." He spoke not too loudly, yet not to quietly. "And bring up Fury's file again." He commanded, his eyes skimming every word of the report, frowning as he finished.

He was where he was supposed to be, yet they weren't where they were estimated to be. Looking at the top right corner of his HUD, his eyebrows raised as he spotted the numbers JARVIS had shown him. Twenty alive, seven injured, none dead, and….a cat? He turned himself around, beginning to walk towards where the heat signature was most concentrated when gunfire sounded, ricocheting against his armor. He stood still for a moment, waiting for the gunfire to cease. When it didn't he made a 180, glancing at his enemy, incredulously.

A kid was shooting at him. Well it was more than just a kid, but that's who he was focused on. "What the fuck?" He spoke mostly to himself just as JARVIS warned him about an incoming rocket. Sidestepping the rocket just as it whizzed past him, he raised his hand to attack the terrorists shooting at him, but froze again, his mind going towards the child. He couldn't be more than fifteen, there was no way that this boy knew what he was fully fighting for. Maybe he was wrong, but he refused to have the death of this boy on his conscious.

Growling, he stalked towards them, grabbing a few of the mens guns, tossing them aside as he lifted two of the men by their shirts, flinging them against the wall of the farther building. He faced the rest of the eighteen gunmen, including the child. 'Fuck' he thought as he grabbed the boy's gun with both hands, snapping it and tossing it down. He pushed the boy away from them roughly, yet not enough to permanently damage him.

With him out of the way, he was able to make quick work of taking care of the rest of the men, his targeting system locking on to each and every one of them. Turning away from them, his looked over the small town. If you could call it a town, that is. There was still six injured people left somewhere, not including the damn cat or the boy, who was currently knocked out, slumped over near a building a few meters from him. Deciding to ignore that problem at the moment, he began to search for these droids that were claimed to be stationed here.

Walking in between the small buildings he had his hand repulsors active, just in case. Hearing a small skritching noise, Tony stopped and looked in the direction of the noise, walking towards it and knocking down the door. He raised his hand automatically, but once again paused, eyeing the women holding herself in front of what he assumed to be her children. He closed his eyes for a moment before groaning and lowering his hand as the women screeched at him, "منفضلكلاتضربنا! انهاغزتقريتنا،ونحنكلماهواليسار! نحنلمنفعلأيشيء،ويجنبنا! تجنيبالأطفال!" (Please do not hurt us! They invaded our village and we all that is left! We did not do anything. Spare us! Spare the children!).

As the words left her mouth, JARVIS was already translating it to him. With a nod, he backed away, out of the door before stopping and speaking to JARVIS, "JARVIS, translate what I say into something she would understand." At the confirmation, he begun to speak, "I'm not here for you, but there's a young child outside against the far east building, he's hurt." ("أنالستهنامنأجلك،ولكنهناكطفلصغيرخارجالمبنىضدالشرقالأقصى،ويصببأذى.")

With that Tony backed away and continued to circle the village, confused as to where these droids were kept. After a few minutes he had started to think that Fury had false Intel when he was struck with the first blow, knocking him clean off his feet, propelling him about thirty feet. Blinking with the shock of how powerful the blow was, he shook his head, forcing himself back up to his feet to face the droid. "Huh. Fury was wrong." He muttered to himself, facing the one and only drone. Tony was under the impression that he would be facing an army of shitty drones, but this one…this one seemed to be different. Stronger than what he had faced with Rhodey, yet not as strong as him. Raising his hand to blast the droid, he was struck once again, his chest almost screaming in protest at the pain.

Blinking away the feeling, he once again lifted his hand and successfully locked onto his target and blasted the drones right arm, successfully chipping away half of it's armor. "JARVIS, take note. Armor not suitable for the war zone, but it's power packs a punch." Ignoring any remarks from JARIVS, he moved forward, now only feet away from the droid, diverting most of the power to his chest piece, blasting the droid once again, watching as it staggered backwards, teetering on falling. Tony kicked out, forcing the droid onto it's back, his foot on it's chest applying more and more pressure with every second. Immediately it's arm shot up to grab Tony's leg, his grip crushingly strong, had he not been in his armor, his bone would have been turned into dust at the moment. Yelling in pain, he leaned down to punch the droid in the face, gaining no result.

'Wires, wires, wires have to find the wires.' His mind chanted as JARVIS scanned the metal body, the specific wires Tony needed to cut highlighted on his screen. Kicking the droid with his other foot in an attempt to free his leg, he reached down and grasped the droids head with both hands, twisting it, hearing the snapping noise. He wasn't able to pull it all the way off, but he reached inside the body to pluck the wire free, sighing in relief as he felt the power drain from the droid, it's grip on Tony's leg slackening.

Finally able to pull away he began to rip apart the chest plate on the droid, searching for it's power source, yet finding nothing. Tilting his head, he ignored the searing pain radiating from his chest and leg and picked up a few parts of the droid, having JARVIS record what he would be leaving behind. Gripping the head of the android, Tony fired up his flight thrusters and stabilizers and began to fly back home.

Within the first thirty minutes of the flight he began to feel lightheaded, so he made sure that in the event that he passed out, JARVIS was on autopilot. After twenty minutes, he blacked out for a few moments, groaning to himself. "JARVIS, how much power do we have?" After receiving the small percentage, he calculated how much power would be used up if he decided to hit supersonic. With only a few hundred miles left until he reached his workshop, he decided it was worth the risk and commanded JARVIS to do so, against the AI's recommendation.

As it turns out, Tony was right. As always. He cut it close with only 2% power left, but he made it back home. Setting the parts of the droid down he let JARVIS and Dummy disassemble his suit, closing his eyes for the duration before wandering over to where he kept his first aid. Grabbing some gauze and antiseptic, he cleaned the cut on his calf before wrapping his leg up. He took a deep breath, and didn't feel the pain that came with a broken rib so he assumed that he had only bruised them.

Tony walked up the stairs, wincing slightly, and made his way to the his bedroom. He turned on the shower and stripped, stepping into the burning hot stream of water. He rested his forehead against the wall, and smiled slightly. It could have gone better, he knew that much. But at the same time, it could have gone much, much worse.


End file.
